Mobs kingdom grim tales
by cubeman
Summary: Mobs kingdom is in a land on a world called minecraftia and how the story of grim and how he trys to survive in a new world BASED OFF najee's mob kingdom i do not own any of the mobs and princess's and prince's
1. 1 prologue: falling fire

Three years ago everyone could hear a sound of something falling out of the sky and rumbles of the land everyone saw the fire fall into minecraftia they all went to investigate it was the middle of the night so most of could go out and they did .

UNKOWN pov

I woke up it felt as if i were falling fire started to collect around me what was happening as i looked up i saw the ground and i bracedfor impact as i exploded when i touched down I awoke hour later i got up and looked around i could hear slurpying sounds and moans i got up it w\hurt a little butnot that much i walked out of my crater and through the forest trying to remeber what happened why was i falling i asked where am i then the monsters came i ran toward the edge of the forest if these monster were like the ones back home i'll be torn to shreds i thought i ran when i got there i saw a field and a village not far off i ran toward at as fast as i could little did i know that there was the princess's there


	2. Chapter 1 New World

Unkown pov

I ran into one of the house i could still hear the slurping sounds of the spiders and bones and moanes of the undead i tryed to stay i silent as i could then i heard a strange sound of warping and barking and distant talking there were live people hear i peeked out the window hoping no one could see my dark robe there was a girl riding a spider and a dog girl with a pack of humans and wolvs i could hear them they are getting close dog girl says "me and my pack sense something not right someone was here and its not someone we know" as the woman walked into town i reached behind me for my weapons and feel nothing im defensless without them they have all my powers and two more things on fire started coming in from space they hit the town i had to see what else was falling. I ran out the door and ran toward the crash site the dog girl and spider riding girl saw me but did i care not anymore i had my weapons only one but it had enough magic inside it " stay back" i yelled and pointed my sycthe at the women and slowly stepped back i don't know they're strengths and weakness "where am i" i asked "minecraftia" i have never heard of this place " why was i transported here from my castle" the other girl goes " wait a minute a castle are you a king or a prince or something" i nodded "yes back in my land my father had me and my sister and infused our dna with one of a human if not i would be a phantom" and i bumped into something i turn and there was a girl that wore a lot of purple she smiled "Hey there cutie" she said i looked up into her eyes and she attacked me i had to go into ghost form to make sure i don't get hit i float through her and turn back to human and run she teleported next to me with a strange sound and punched me it sent me flying into a tree and it connected with my head . i awoke hours later bound to a chair where am i now it looked like a cave i saw two people with wolv ears with about 6 tails what is going on "the prisoner is awake go get den mother " one said to the other " what the fuck" i mumble when could wolves talk the dog girl comes in "ah i see your awake your lucky we got to you instead of andr" i looked at her confused " why and who is she and you" she grinned "skelly is right you dont know nothing about this world" i nodded "andr was the woman that attacked you and proably the strongest princess out there she is the princess of the enderman" "what is this ender man you speak of" i asked "Tall very dark and a purple particles floating around them mostly purple hair or black" i nod like the girl Andr "last question who are you and this skelly person" she looks at "my name is lone and i'm the princess of wolves and skelly is the princess of the skeletons and now who are you and where did you come from" i think should i lie or tell the truth the truth sounds like the best option "My name is grim im from" i think real hard where was i from have i memorys of home but forgot the name " i don't really know where i'm from i forgot" "what about the weapons you had" shit my weapons "my sycthe was a weapon that was passed down from each generation it held magical powers i could go in to ghost form with them" she thinks " So is that how you went though andr and not around your powers? " I nod " I thats only one power and not even an ultimate form" " Your said you were a prince i'm i correct" I nod " Of what though" i think " Can you untie me and give me my scythes back and i'll show you" she thinks if she should untie me " Ok but try to escape and i"ll rip your guts out" I nod Thats nice Lone untied my hands and gave me my weapons back " Reapers help me i thought and two ghost warrirors rose up "what do you need my prince" nothing right now just to make sure i can still reach you they nod lone studys them and me " Hmm so you don't have to call out their name" "yep" "what are they called " she asked "Reapers" "Wait here i'm gonna go get skelly and you have to show her but watch out for the other princess's if they come by" i give you a confused look " they will most likely try to make you there sex slave or eat you because there have been rumors going around that human from another world is tasty and your one of the last males here" So its full of girls that want me for a sex slave and my flesh "will do captain" "what" "nevermind i got it" she nods and walks out "oh yea feel free to walk around the den and talk to the wolves" great talking to killers of my world how would this work as i walk into the den there are no wolvs but more of a human looking people with tails and ears of a wolv all had a differnt number of tails yeah no no wolves one was bad enough i wait in my holding cell until they came The Skelly girl had a vest that could barely hold here boobs in and had short shorts that didnt look like shorts and lone was naked she looks at me like i'm an alien well i kinda im "so this is what you look like in the light" she grins " and your a prince too so you should fit right in" Lone shakes her head "I wouldnt think he would fit right in because do you see any other guy other than rot but he smells too much" Skelly does look thoughtful of this " hhmm that may be a problem but what if he is strong enough to defend himself" "Have you seen anybody stronger than Andr" as they continue to argue if Andr would be able to get me or not until skelly turns to me "how strong are you" i shrug and she pulls out a bow and shoots three arrows i grab all of them and snap them in half in my palm she looks suprised "i throught only a few were that fast how fast are you i get up and run as fast a i could it only took a few seconds "so your fast but how strong are you i shrug "you just have to wait" she smiles "and so he talks


	3. Chapter 2 Purple Girl

Grim pov

They tell me all about their world about how there are Humanized mobs and the monster games and the princesses there are about 11 princesses and one prince there blazette for blazes terra for magma andr for enderman hilda for the wither eleanor for ghast mena for pigman silk for spiders and her sister widow for cave spider shes poisonous rot for zombies gel for slimes frosty for snowmen rosa for iron golems skelly for skeletons cupa for creepers i think thats all of them and how they are really monsters on the inside and have the ultimate forms hours later skelly leaves and lone goes into the den when can i leave the thought comes to mind i look for lone in the den i found her helping a bunch of 6 tailed wolv people stop a fight bewteen two one tailed wolvs

"hey lone " she turns and says wait a minute and gets the two to stop

"what is it"

"can i go outside and go build a house or something" she shakes her head

"no too dangerous"

"it is day it's enough time to build a house and from what you say there isn't much to worry about"

"there are still other princesses" i cross my arms

"lone you can't keep me hear forever"

"I'm not" then i turn and start walking out

"Then it's settled i'm making a house" she runs in front of me and i just go though her

"you don't know whats gonna happen"

i shrug "what happens happens it's gonna be my fault for what happens"

end of conversation it's snowy outside how do they live naked in this cold i walk in a random direction until reaching a new town in the distance i can see what the girls called it HM mobs i also see a sign saying NIGHTMOON i think it's the town's name i turn i can't be found right now it's around noon until i found another village this one is empty i guess i'll stay here for the night i look around and see a block pig and pull a sycthe out a slice it and it dissappears and little block porckchops are in it's place i pick them up and look for something to cook it with i see a furnace type thing and i look into it it needs something to burn i sigh i go to tree and get some wood and come back to cook the meat and eat before it turns night i go to a moutain and look at the lay of the land i can see night moon and the village i was at but its not big enough to see the den it turns night and i jump down the moutain and the HM mobs start to come out and i ran through the woods and a zombie reachs for me

"let me taste a little piece"

she says and i throw her "nope"

i yell back as she starts to get up a arrow whiz's past my head and a creeper trys to shoot a rocket at me i jump up over it and i see the town i run into a house and it was setup with some bookshelves a bed and a table with a few chairs i lock the door and sit down at the table then she came Andr was at the door

"let me in cutie" she said

"why do you want to beat me up again throw me into a tree again"

she giggles "If you want to be my boyfriend your going to have to me tough because my dad will crush you if your weak thats what that happened"

i shake my head "why do i want to be your boyfriend and why do i have to be so strong then"

"my dad is the strongest king thats why"

she finds the back door that i forgot to lock and opens it and tackles me

"Look into my eyes pretty boy"

all i have to say is curiosity killed the cat i looked at her and she was really cute she had purple eyes that glowed and her lips and nails were purple she had a what lone described as a ender man hat she wore a black mini skirt and stockings also black with suspenders and emmited purple particles

"your beatiful"

she giggles again "I'm the hottest one around even hotter then that skelly bitch"

i looked into her eyes and she stared at mine for a moment until she slaped me i kick her off me and pull out my sycthes

"nice weapons you got their"

she teleports behind me and trys to punch her fist goes right though me and i sink into the ground and pop up behind her without a sound i kick her feet right out frm under her as she falls i catch her leg and upside down i pull her up until we are face to face

"i don't think hitting me worked out this time"

she laugh and teleports upright in front of me

"so you are really strong but that won't stop me from making you mine"

she kisses me as she rubbed up against me she stops and starts walking away

"Next time you won't be so lucky"

i shrug " I'm always happy to be lucky" she stops and turns to me with a smile

"Ok but i'll see you later tough guy" i go to my bed hoping for a long half day rest

CUBE: well another chapter done

ASH:when are gonna write me

GRIM: ash your not suppose to talk wait until you come in

ASH:why i wanted to be in this chapter but no cube says no because no one likes him

CUBE: shut the fuck up your only a kid

Grim: i have to agree

pyro walks in

PRYO: wait a minute she gets to ask but i cant

CUBE:she not suppose to but she wont shut up about

PRYO:when will i get in

CUBE:not you too grim get them outa here

grim throws them all out and watches them

andr warps in

ANDR: when do i get grim

CUBE:what the fuck how did you get here

ANDR:teleported

CUBE:im done

cube walks out

ANDR:i need to know

josh walks in

JOSH:what happened to him

ANDR:i dont know

cube comes back

CUBE:wtf how did you get here your in a differnt fanfic that i havent even made yet

JOSH:thats why im here when are you gonna make it

CUBE:later now go back to where you came from

grim comes back

ANDR:*winks at grim* hey there tough guy

GRIM:what

CUBEMAN:get the fuck out everyone


	4. Chapter 3 Bonds

Grim pov

I awake with a knock on the door it's night again i slept all day goddammit i yawn

"who is it" i ask

"it's me skelly" i open the door she comes in and laughs

"is this your new house that lone told me you were going to make" i shake my head

"no but came in here for the night and Andr came in here and tryed to fight me" she inspects me

"if she `did fight then you should have bruises"

"we did fight but i guess i won beccause she walked out and teleported away" she looks at me stunned

"no one beats andr" i shrug

"mabye she went easy on me because she did'nt use any powers on me"

"mabye"

"but about that house i might go build it now you wanna come with" she nods

"sure why not but i have to go before day light"

"ok follow me we will look for a good place" as we look i hear crying

"do you hear that" i ask skelly she nods

"yeah lets go check it out" i nod i walk towards the crying and hiding behind a bush was a child that looks to be about 13 mabye 14 she see's me and trys to run i grab her arm and she starts saying things really fast

"please dont eat im too young and i might taste bad just let me go please dont eat me" i lift her up by the arm until she she could see my eyes

"little one why would we eat you" she looks at me tears streaming down her face her eyes are red

" i'm not one to eat human i like steaks and pork but not human" i take off my hood

"see little one do i look like a monster" she shakes her head she stopped crying but she still has tears running down her face i look at skelly and back at her

" do you like magic" she nods again

" dad use to take me to magic shows all the time " i nod

" what type of magic did they do" she thinks for a minute

"stuff like dissapearing and pulling rabits out of hats" i smile

"this magic is better" i lead her and skelly to a opening

"skelly will you watch" i dont know her name yet

" whats your name" i can tell she thinking about not telling us

" my name is ashley but everyone calls me ash" i nod

" skelly please watch ash here your about to see real magic" i raise me arm toward the area in front of me and close my eyes i start acsending and i stop and open them blocks are being pulled out of the ground infront of me snd being thrown and all of the stone being used to make a walk way then a castle i turn and both skelly and ash are wide eyed and when the house is completed i fall down skelly cmes up

"i have never seen enough power from someone to build a castle with their mind can you pick people up too"

" nope to heavy"

"nice castle" says a voice that seems all too familiar

"hi andr"

"hey there cutie " she looks at skelly in disgust

"what are you doing here skellbitch"

" he invite me nether whore" they start aguing

"enders torment" andr yells and a blast of purple shoots out and hits skelly she shoots arrows back i get in the middle

"STOP" i yell and they both stop

"can you be with each other and not kill each other for one minute and your scaring ash"

"ok" skelly mumbles

"yeah alright" andr says they look like children

" ok now lets go check out the castle" they both nod and we walk toward the castle we go inside and look around after a while i said im going outside as i walk away they looked at the rooms i sit on the ledge and sigh from the looks of it arms come around my shoulders its skelly

"what do you want skelly" she gets really close and whispers

"you" and takes a bite out of my shoulder i throw her inside the castle and she hits a wall and falls my shoulder heals and my cloak turns crimson red

" little skeleton girl i should end your life right now but this body wont let me" it said in a demonic voice i watched it play though like watch a fight go on but cant do a thing about it picks her up and starts choking her and then like that im in control again i drop her

"oh my god skelly are you alright" no answer i check to see if she's alive and she still breathing i sigh shes just passed out i go to a bedroom and lay her there and i walk out andr and ash are standing there "what happened" ash asked i bend down

"skelly just fell asleep so i put her in a bed andr can i talk to you in private" we walk a little bit away

"skelly went crazy she took a bite out of my arm and she acted strange" andr shrugs " she's undead they want to eat flesh" i shake my head

" i was with her other times she didnt want to eat me and she and a weird partcle stuff coming off her like you and her bow and arrows were purplish"andr looks stunned

"that my be me then i hit her with ender's torment and the ender magic may have rubbed off on her" i nod so ender magic can be dangerous and affect others the sun comes up andr gives me this pouty look

"aw looks like i have to go back or do you have any more rooms" i shake my head

"no just one for me two for guest" she smiles

"how big is your bed" she askes i shrug

" how should i know" she has a sly smile

" i'll just sleep i'n you'rs with you" i sigh

" ok but don't try anything" she laughs

"ok" and we go into my room and fall asleep


End file.
